criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Audrey Wasilewski
|birthplace = |family = Lyle Kanouse |yearsactive= 1994-present }}Audrey Wasilewski is an American actress and voice actress best known for her role as Tuck Carbunkle in the animated science fantasy series My Life as a Teenage Robot. Biography Little is known about Wasilewski's past, including the city she was born in, the names of her parents, and why she wanted to become an actress. What is known is that she was born on September 25, 1967, and graduated from the Catholic University of America. Wasilewski got her first on-screen role in 1994, when she provided her voice for the English dub of the animated Japanese movie Pom Poko. Wasilewski got her first major role in 2003, when she was first provided the voice for Tucker Carbunkle, the younger brother of Brad Carbunkle and friend of Jenny Wakeman, for all 37 episodes of the animated science fantasy series My Life as a Teenage Robot. Since then, Wasilewski has appeared in TV shows and video games such as Grey's Anatomy, Brooklyn Nine-Nine, Horizon Zero Dawn, Fallout 3, Fallout 4, Archer, Monk, Stalker, The Night Shift, Epic Mickey, Epic Mickey 2, Batman: Arkham City, L.A. Noire, Scandal, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII, Lollipop Chainsaw, Family Guy, Mass Effect, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Wasilewski portrayed Doctor Jennifer Brentwood in the Season Fourteen episode "Ashley". Filmography *My Dead Ex - 4 episodes (2018) - Mary Bloom *Criminal Minds - "Ashley" (2018) TV episode - Doctor Jennifer Brentwood *Scooby-Doo! and the Gourmet Ghost (2018) - Chef Sue/Librarian (voice) *Spider-Man (2018) - Gabby Flenkman/Female Wake Rider/Girl #1 (voice) *Ghosted (2018) - Celeste *American Woman (2018) - Anne *Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (2018) - Additional Voices (voice) *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: The Flash (2018) - Mayor (voice) *Miles from Tomorrowland (2017-2018) - Miss Baker/Technician Bot (voice) *Lethal Weapon (2018) - Helen *Clarence - 9 episodes (2014-2017) - Lucine/Kellen Kellerman/Ms. Shoop Relative/Jere/Young Jere/Fan 2/Fan 3/Teri Cogan (voice) *Horizon Zero Dawn: The Frozen Wilds (2017) - Laura Vogel (voice) *Disjointed (2017) - Pete's Mother (voice) *Sequence Break (2017) - Audrey *Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory (2017) - Mrs. Gloop (voice) *Uncle Grandpa (2017) - Additional Voices (voice) *A Crooked Somebody (2017) - Cynthia *Brooklyn Nine-Nine (2017) - Cindy Shatz *Horizon Zero Dawn (2017) - Laura Vogel/Additional Voices (voice) *Stuck in the Middle (2017) - Leo (voice) *Ben 10 (2016) - Maxine/Mom (voice) *Skylanders: Imaginators (2016) - Stealth Elf (voice) *Breadwinners - 15 episodes (2014-2016) - Rambamboo (voice) *Bunnicula (2016) - Cassandra (voice) *Fallout 4 (2015) - Alexis Combes/Darcy Pembroke/Female Child of Atom (voice) *Minecraft: Story Mode - A Telltale Games Series (2015) - Em (voice) *Lego Dimensions (2015) - E.T. (voice) *Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) - Additional Voices (voice) *Skylanders: SuperChargers (2015) - Stealth Elf (voice) *Disney Infinity 3.0 (2015) - Additional Voices (voice) *The Night Shift (2015) - Marla *Justified (2015) - Supplier *Over the Garden Wall (2014) - Tavern Keeper (voice) *Skylanders: Trap Team (2014) - Stealth Elf/Whisper Elf/Head Rush (voice) *Stalker (2014) - Ellen Meyers *The Boxcar Children (2014) - Baker's Wife (voice) *The Elder Scrolls Online (2014) - Additional Voices (voice) *Return to Zero (2014) - Laura *Shameless (2014) - Ann Matlock *The Lego Movie Videogame (2014) - Additional Voices (voice) *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2013) - Additional Voices (voice) *Skylanders: SWAP Force (2013) - Stealth Elf/Whisper Elf (voice) *Disney Infinity (2013) - Unknown Character (voice) *Star Trek: Into Darkness (2013) - Additional Voices (voice) *Our New Electrical Morals (2013) - Wendy (voice) *The Mindy Project (2013) - Lizzy *Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two (2012) - Ortensia (voice) *Scandal (2012) - Alison Becker *The Reef 2: High Tide (2012) - Aunt Pearl/Shrimps (voice) *Skylanders: Giants (2012) - Stealth Elf (voice) *Santa Paws 2: The Santa Pups (2012) - Dorothy Bright *Guild Wars 2 (2012) - Paga Plaguesword (voice) *Mad (2012) - Grammy Norma/Gloria Pritchett/Thelma (voice) *Lollipop Chainsaw (2012) - Additional Voices (voice) *Resistance: Burning Skies (2012) - Civillian/Minuteman (voice, credited as Audrey Wasilawski) *Unsupervised - 2 episodes (2012) - Ms. Petters/Aimee Savarese (voice) *Southland - 2 episodes (2012) - Doctor *Hart of Dixie (2012) - Dotty Sunberg *Project A 2 (2012) - Unknown Character (voice) *The Christmas Pageant (2011) - Sherry Gumm *Elliott (2011) - Katie *Last Man Standing (2011) - Kim *Batman: Arkham City (2011) - League of Assassins Member (voice) *Gears of War 3 (2011) - Various Stranded (voice) *Captain America: Super Soldier (2011) - Madame Hydra (voice) *L.A. Noire (2011) - Jennifer Horgan (voice) *Sym-Bionic Titan - 3 episodes (2010-2011) - Barb (voice) *Outsourced (2011) - H.R. Lady *Might & Magic Heroes VI (2011) - Airini (voice) *Big Love - 21 episodes (2006-2011) - Pam Martin *About Fifty (2011) - Becca *The Odds (2010) - Sonia *Epic Mickey (2010) - Ortensia (voice) *Grey's Anatomy (2010) - Nicole Waldman *RED (2010) - Businesswoman *Mad Men - 7 episodes (2008-2010) - Anita Olson Respola *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2010) - Queen Amanda/Girlfriend/Pirate Couple (voice) *Clash of the Titans (2010) - Queen Cassiopeia/Enyo/Spirits (voice) *The Middle (2010) - Jody *The Space Between (2010) - Waitress *Lying to Be Perfect (2010) - Deb *Archer (2010) - Elke Hubsch (voice) *Hesher (2010) - Coleen *Clear Lake, WI (2009) - Heidi *Labor Intensive (2009) - Doctor's Voice (voice) *The Garfield Show - 2 episodes (2008-2009) - Arlene/Gloria/Newscaster (voice) *The Saboteur (2009) - Unknown Character (voice) *Avatar: The Game (2009) - Abel Ryder (voice) *Dragon Age: Origins (2009) - Nesiara/Robbed Elf Woman (voice) *Ill-Advised (2009) - Amy Knoller *Garfield's Pet Force (2009) - Arlene/Starlena (voice) *10 Things I Hate About You (2009) - Carla *Saving Grace (2009) - Lita Mae *Bottleworld (2009) - Tricky Customer *The Mighty B! (2009) - Bibi (voice) *Bones (2009) - Trysta *Saving Grace B. Jones (2009) - Opal Lynn Carter *Monsters vs. Aliens (2009) - Unknown Character (voice) *Monk - 2 episodes (2003-2009) - Gloria Kasinsky/Caucasian Nurse *Seven Pounds (2008) - Nurse *Unstable Fables: The Goldilocks and the 3 Bears Show (2008) - Rhonda/Heather/Mandy/Contractor Cow (voice) *Aion (2008) - Unknown Character (voice) *Endwar (2008) - Unknown Character (voice) *Fallout 3 (2008) - Tulip/Greta/Carol/Willow/Nurse Graves/Miss Jeanette/Ethyl/Bessie Lynn/Female Ghouls (voice) *Private Practice (2008) - Janet *Garfield's Fun Fest (2008) - Arlene/Zelda/Momma Bear (voice) *ZEN Pinball (2008) - E.T. (voice) *The Princess Bride Game (2008) - Valerie/Hag (voice) *Back at the Barnyard - 2 episodes (2008) - Vet/Stage Hand (voice) *Unstable Fables: 3 Pigs & a Baby (2008) - Hamlet/Contractor Cow (voice) *Fraud Angels (2008) - Casey *Eli Stone (2008) - Emily *Random! Cartoons (2007) - Bessie (voice) *Pushing Daisies (2007) - Madeline McLean *Cars Mater-National (2007) - Mia (voice) *Mass Effect (2007) - Kate Bowman (voice) *Crash of the Titans (2007) - Unknown Character (voice) *Spider-Man: Friend or Foe (2007) - Black Cat (voice) *Garfield Gets Real (2007) - Arlene/Zelda/Betty/Ashley (voice) *Family Guy - 4 episodes (2006-2007) - Lisa Simpson/Rhea Perlman/Bimbo #3/Mia Farrow (voice) *General Hospital: Night Shift (2007) - Sondra Minx *Evan Almighty (2007) - Staffer *Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix+ (2007) - Additional Voices (English version, voice) *My Life as a Teenage Robot - 37 episodes (2003-2007) - Tuck Carbunkle/Additional Voices (voice) *The Wedding Bells (2007) - Doctor Pam Fields *Monster Safari (2007) - Lucy *Year of the Dog (2007) - Audrey *The Other Mall (2006) - Beth *FSI: Fraud Scheme Investigation (2006) - Julie Woodley *Barnyard (2006) - Additional Barnyard Voices (voice) *Queer Duck: The Movie (2006) - Rosie O'Donnell (voice) *Guild Wars: Factions (2006) - Unknown Character (voice) *The Wild - Unknown Character (voice) *Boston Legal (2006) - Traci Carpenter *Kingdom Hearts II (2005) - Additional voices (English version, voice) *Close to Home - 2 episodes (2005) - Pam *Strong Medicine (2005) - Marti *Inconceivable (2005) - Pam *American Gun (2005) - Annette *Escape from Cluster Prime (2005) - Tuck/Citizen #1/Phone Booth Robot (voice) *Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story (2005) - Additional Voices (voice) *Six Feet Under (2005) - Masha *The Inside (2005) - Ellen Olsen *Gilmore Girls (2005) - Sandra *Jade Empire (2005) - Additional Voices (voice) *Cold Case (2005) - Sandra Riley *Miss Congeniality 2: Armed & Fabulous (2005) - Mother in Bank *Without a Trace (2005) - Olivia Daniels *Two and a Half Men (2004) - Megan (voice, uncredited) *EverQuest II (2004) - Mizzog the Sighted/Grandma Twirlwhizzer/Anise Wavechaser/Calantha Tsangaris/Nal Ker/Edalene Spiritrunn/Akiza Gharzik/Amari Kuuoto/Generic Ghost Froglok Enemy/Generic Ghost High Elf Enemy/Generic Female Kerran Merchant (voice) *NCIS (2004) - Shirley Wilkes *Shark Tale (2004) - Additional Tenant Fish (voice) *Wonderfalls (2004) - Cindy Bradley *The Bernie Mac Show (2004) - Kathy Alhorn *Catch That Kid (2004) - Nurse *The Clearing (2004) - Lisa *Something's Gotta Give (2003) - Hamptons Nurse *Extreme Skate Adventure (2003) - Terk (voice) *Out of Order - 6 episodes (2003) - Hamster/Plant (voice) *Tremors (2003) - Rosie Landers *Carolina (2003) - Tara *Friends (2003) - Sarah *Columbo (2003) - Attendant *The West Wing (2002) - Janice Trumbull *ER (2002) - Officer Wetterling *7th Heaven (2002) - Mrs. Brand *For the People (2002) - Iris Lowell *The Agency (2002) - Female Customer *Lizzie McGuire (2002) - Robyn *The Adventures of Pluto Nash (2002) - Waitress (uncredited) *General Hospital (2002) - Sister Dymphna *V.I.P. (2002) - Forewoman *Providence (2002) - Nurse *Terminal Error (2002) - Kathy *State of Grace - 2 episodes (2001-2002) - Sister Celine/Sister Margaret *Kingdom Hearts (2002) - Terk (English version, voice) *The Nightmare Room (2002) - Nurse *Tarzan Untamed (2001) - Terk (voice) *Diagnosis Murder (2001) - Bank Manager *Even Stevens (2001) - Irene Roman (uncredited) *Charmed (2001) - Natalie *FreakyLinks (2001) - Beret Lady *What Women Want (2000) - Secretary with Danish/Kitchen Secretary *Ally McBeal (2000) - Maureen Ringer *Johnny Bravo (2000) - Doctor Rachel Levy (voice) *An American Daughter (2000) - Shopper *Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders (2000) - Laura (voice) *Kidnap Madonna's Baby (2000) - Maid *Party of Five - 2 episodes (1997-2000) - Mistress Trudy/Waitress *It's Like, You Know... (1999) - Woman *Sabrina, the Teenage Witch (1999) - Clerk *Tarzan (1999) - Terk (voice) *Lost & Found (1999) - Pet Store Saleswoman *She's All That (1999) - Student (uncredited) *Oh Yeah! Cartoons (1999) - Tucker (voice) *Project A 2 (1998) - Unknown Character (voice) *Push - 8 episodes (1998) - Gwen Sheridan *Gia (1998) - Wilhelmina's Receptionist *Total Security (1997) - Lawanda Loris *Saved by the Bell: The New Class (1997) - Lucille Schmidlap *George & Leo (1997) - Pregnant Woman *Pom Poko (1994) - Unknown Character (English version, voice) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses